Lost Heart - the Thief Girl
by GrimGrave
Summary: With the presumed death of the closest thing she had for a family, Tara Grimface now wanders alone in a world that hates and hunts her. In her loveless solitude, she embarks on a new, eventful journey. Rated M for Adult themes, NotSafeForWork or children.


Disclaimer: Lost Kingdoms and all characters associated belong to _**FromSoftware**_. GrimGrave owns nothing and makes no money out of writing fiction.

 **Lost Heart**

 _The Thief Girl_

She couldn't sleep but, then again, she wasn't trying. Raindrops pelted against the wooden frame that covered the window and the roars of thunder wouldn't cease.

Tara tossed and turned in her bed. It wasn't comfortable and the room was small, but thanks to the leftover gold she had managed to save she wouldn't have to sleep outside.

The thief had managed to find her way back to Kadishu Village after the horrible events in the Runestone Caverns without a scratch – the wound in her heart, however, was another story. Tara shuddered and pulled the sheet closer in vain to warm her back up as tears welled up in her tightly shut close eyes.

The only family she had known was dead. Sol, Victor, the whole Band of the Scorpion, was gone.

 _If only we hadn't ventured to the Runestone Caverns…_

The Band of the Scorpion, a gang of thieves who had raised Tara since she was little, had been nosy, crude, and overly dependent on her and more often than not annoying… but they had treated her as one of their own. Even Victor, the greedy boss, had met his end with a cry for Tara's safety. And Sol…

Her heart throbbed with pain. The young swordsman had always been kind to her, always there to cheer her up with a story or two with a smile on his face. He was her best friend.

And now he was just gone.

 _There was so much I wanted to tell you…_

Tara opened her eyes wiped away the tears, but they kept coming. Just the thought of never seeing Sol again caused the blonde's heart to ache like a knife twisted inside it. She missed him more than neither of them would ever possibly imagine. Tara remembered the way he smiled at her, the way he would hug her in a gratulatory gesture whenever she had successfully finished a mission.

It wasn't until now as she shivered in the cold bed that Tara realized how warm Sol's embrace had been.

By the heavens, she missed him.

 _Sol…_

A bolt of thunder rolled outside. The window clattered.

She was all alone in the dark room. The floor creaked from her constant tossing and turning and its worn state. Her mind strayed to the memory of Sol's gentle embrace and the intimacy between them, her cheeks growing warm – warmer, still – as a response. Absentmindedly, Tara's hand rested on the flat of her stomach and she caught herself, shaking her head for her own foolishness before she looked down. There was a pause – a moment of hesitation, spurred only by the memory of Sol – as the thief gently, carefully as if caressing crystal glass, let her hand slide further down, underneath her simple knickers and past a small triangle of hair –

Her heart jumped at how damp she actually was.

 _Sol…!_

Another bolt of thunder lit up the night sky.

Tara wanted to remove her hand, but she paused. The tip of her fingers rested just above her sensitive bundle of nerves and she bit her lip, eyelids lowering alluringly and heart beating faster. Travelling in a band full of men had allowed little privacy, but now…

The handsome young swordsman flashed before the thief's mind's eye and, with little hesitation, she petted her sensitive part of her anatomy; a small electric jolt passed through Tara and her body grew warmer.

What was she doing? Sol had been her friend, but still… Sol had been charming. Strong-willed, kind, and courageous… somewhere down the line, she supposed, the thief-girl had fallen for him. And she hadn't realized it until she had lost him.

Tara breathed out slowly, fingers spreading warm, wet excitement that dampened her lower lips. Toes curled and muscles tensed as she pleasured herself, hips bucking and her body quivering from the build-up.

Long fingers pressed into velvety, slick heat and the blonde let out a short hitch of air. The pleasurable sensation tingled through her body, the sensitivity that spread from synapse to synapse from her tender attention causing her to moan breathlessly. The bolt of excitement zipped through the thief's body and she clutched the sheets in an attempt to ground herself, but her hand wouldn't stop. Soft walls clenched around slender digits and slim thighs spread ad the build-up continued to swell.

 _Sol…! Sol…! Sol!_

In Tara's mind, the young man was embracing her again; carrying her bridal-style, Sol led her to a small meadow they had encountered some time back. They had spent hours just sitting there, talking, and now they did so again, but now Tara was studying the swordsman's face. His smile, his kind eyes, the spiky golden hair, his toned body hiding underneath a simple black, sleeveless shirt.

 _Sol!_

She imagined how it'd feel to touch him – his abs, his face – and kiss him like lovers do, to run a hand through his hair and pull him closer as Sol hugged her like he always did, pressing himself against Tara –

Heat suffused the spot between the thief-girl's thighs. Her fingers curved inside wet depths and her breath leaved in ragged pants and she sped up her pace, body trembling as she finally –

Tara's eyes rolled back into their sockets as she let out a strangled cry; waves of pleasure battered her senses until she was a mess of overloaded pleasure receptors as she rode out her orgasm. When the tremors finally passed, the thief's muscles relaxed and she lied on the bed, limbs akimbo, like a boneless heap of tired muscles, the heat of her body gradually dispersing in the afterglow.

As fatigue finally came for her, Tara let out a low, satisfied sigh.

 **x.x.x.x.x**

The sun shined brightly the next day and the blonde shielded herself from its light. The village of Kadishu was far behind her by now and, with the far more pleasant weather, last night's… activity seemed like a dream.

But it wasn't; Sol was dead. The Band of the Scorpion was gone. Tara was alone, left to wander in this world with Kendarie soliders hunting her and her Runestone.

Alone to face the obstacles of this world, Tara Grimface left for the wilderness, with the monsters in her cards her only companions.


End file.
